


Of Heaven and Earth

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Wolf At The Door [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/M, Gen, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby had been running scared for a month but Sam hadn't even bothered to show his face and this? This was too good to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby had been running scared for a month, sure that the demon that had once been Sam Winchester was simply going to pop up and blast her into a thousand tiny shrieking pieces, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, so to speak, since the news had reached her that he'd escaped Hell. Now she was finally feeling secure enough to return to Dean and boy did she have news to tell him. Rumors had surfaced that a small town crazy girl, Anna Milton, was hooked into angel radio. She knew an angel had been in contact on and off with Dean and she guessed that he would jump at any chance to find out what exactly they were planning. That was a big part of the reason that she had emerged. If she could find out what the angels were planning next then Lilith might actually reward her instead of frying her cowardly ass over her little disappearing act.

Dean answered the door looking more tired than she ever remembered seeing him. "Hey Dean-o," she purred and he scowled at her.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"No need for the harsh attitude," she returned with a pout, cocking her hip and planting a hand on it.

"You've been gone for a month Ruby. Walked out while I was sleeping. I don't owe you anything," he snarled and she winced slightly.

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am, but things got crazy for while," Ruby said, not lying. Not yet. The next sentence out of her mouth though was a lie. "Lilith was after me."

"Like I care," Dean snorted but he broke the salt line and stepped back to let her into the room. "What do you want Ruby?"

"That isn't a very nice way to ask," she chided and Dean's scowl darkened.

"What do you want, _bitch_?" Ruby scowled but didn't rise to the bait.

"You want to know what your angel buddy and his friends are up to?" Ruby asked, laying the bait.

"Talk," Dean ordered and she knew he'd taken the bait. She had him; hook, line, and sinker.

\---

Being in a human body after so long felt...confining. Having a human soul trying to give him directions wasn't helping either. _That's my arm you moron! Dude! You walk like you're drunk!_

"It's been a while," Sam snapped at fifteen year old David Hampton, his current meatsuit.

_How long?_ David questioned curiously as Sam struggled to gain his balance and actually walk correctly.

"Umm," he said awkwardly, suddenly realizing he didn't know exactly how long he'd been in Hell. "What year is it?"

_Dude!_

"Just answer the question!"

_2008,_ came the annoyed reply. _December 3rd to be exact._ Sam absorbed that for a moment while the soul waited impatiently for his answer. _Dude,_ David prodded indignantly after a moment.

"Two years up here," Sam answered absently, realizing suddenly why he couldn't even walk correctly. "About two hundred and forty down there." David was silent at that revelation while Sam went back to walking. Or attempting to walk anyway. David had been chatty once he'd figured out what was going on and Sam honestly wasn't sure why he hadn't simply started extinguishing the soul. Maybe it was the feel of that pureness pressing up against his twisted form, maybe it was that he wanted the company. All he knew was that he liked David and once he'd gotten his body back he expected to send the fifteen year old back to his family in one peace.

_Hey Dude-_

"Sam," he interrupted automatically and then blinked, staring vacantly across the park when David used the name. It had been so long since someone besides Meg had called him Sam and the name felt good, woke up something warm and almost happy in him.

_Sam? You still there?_ David prodded.

"Yeah," he replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "What did you want to ask me?"

_I can see everything you can, right?_

"At the moment," Sam agreed, wondering what the young man was aiming at.

_Then that guy by the river in the trenchcoat has been watching you for the past hour._ Sam's borrowed head snapped around quickly and the instant his eyes landed on the figure in question his breath caught in his throat. On the outside there was nothing out of the order. He looked like a bad stereo type of a James Bond movie in a suit and tan trenchcoat with messy dark hair and eyes that he was just sure were blue. Inside the meatsuit, however, was a different story.

Sam saw wings and a glowing gold form that was too bright to look at properly. "Shit," he muttered, backing up a step and not even noticing that he was suddenly able to walk smoothly now that he wasn't thinking about it.

_What is that?_ David asked, now able to see what was hiding under the man's skin since Sam was focused on him.

"That," Sam said, David's mouth suddenly far too dry for his comfort, "is an angel."

_An angel?_ David asked, voice awed. _They're real?_

"Unfortunately," Sam muttered, wincing when he voice came out more as a whimper then an irritated hiss. David silenced at that, seeming shocked by Sam's sudden fear. Keeping his eye on the angel, Sam continued backing up until his feet hit pavement and a car horn blared behind him, making him jump like a startled cat. His head snapped around as the car blared by him and for a moment he was left gasping in shock as the smell of exhaust reached him and the heat of the car that had sped by him made his cheeks blaze with color. His borrowed heart pounded at the near miss and he quickly scrambled off the road, looking around frantically for the angel. It was gone.

\---

Her name was Anna Milton and she was not insane. She knew what the doctors, her old friends, and even her parents said but she also knew better. She was hearing voices but they weren't just in her head. No, they were _angels_. Oh she'd thought she was insane at first but when the black eyed creature had come after her she'd known it was all true. The seals were breaking. The demon Lilith was working to raise Lucifer from his Cage. Even as she cautiously emerged from her hiding spot to greet the reluctant hero of this tale, Dean Winchester, and the dark eyed creature pretending to be human that was standing next to him her mind was already telling her she had something to do next. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Aushae who found the location of Sam's brother. The demon was part of his network; a young, eager thing who had become completely loyal to Sam. In fact, she was one of the few he'd converted and the only one that stuck around. Part of it was that, in life, Aushae had been young and naive. She'd been nine when she'd made the deal and ten years later, at the age of nineteen, the hellhounds had dragged her down and Alastair had handed her over to a freshly off the rack Sam. Now she all but bounced with eager excitement in front of him, wearing the guise of a nine year old with brunette curls. "I've found him," she cooed delightedly, beaming when Sam gave her a slim smile. "He and Ruby are in some podunk town with a girl named Anna Milton." A brush of her fingers passed the knowledge on to him and he considered it.

"What about Lilith?"

"No luck so far," Aushae answered with a wary shrug. Irritation curled through Sam and he wished Meg were here. She would have already found Lilith and he would have been on track with getting his body back. Instead he had a kindergarten demon who'd found his all too human brother instead. "I do know Lilith sent Alastair after your brother, Ruby, and the girl," Aushae added quickly, eager to redeem herself. "He might know where she's hiding." 

As much as he hated the idea of attempting to take Alastair on, it was the only lead Sam had at the moment and he was going to follow it. _Hey Dude?_ David spoke up suddenly. The human had been mostly silent since their mysterious encounter with the angel so his voice startled him even as he dismissed Aushae. _Who's this Alastair?_

"Alastair is Hell's master torturer," Sam explained. "He broke me, made me into the masterpiece I am today, and I am not entirely sure I will be able to defeat him."

 _So basically you're taking us on a suicide mission to face a demon who might have a small chance of knowing where another demon, this one with knowledge of where your body is at, is hiding,_ David commented. Sam didn't bother to reply because, honestly, the human was right. Instead he focused on the knowledge Aushae had given him and tried to decide the best route to finding his brother and Alastair.

\---

Ruby was right, in a way. Anna was helpful. The thing was, Anna was too helpful because the bitch knew that Ruby was playing Dean. The stupid red head spilled the beans and now Ruby was left wandering angrily outside of the hotel room while Anna and Dean talked. The pair of them were awful close now and Ruby expected there was steam pouring out of her ears when Dean leaned in and kissed her. She let out a muted shriek and stormed away. A car blared its horn at her but she ignored it, stomping across the road and into a field. She glared at the waving grass as if her very anger could light the whole place with hellfire. It didn't work.

The demon let out another enraged shriek, tearing at her meatsuit's hear and pounding her feet into the ground. It wasn't fair! She had worked so hard for this and now Dean _fucking_ Winchester was just going to throw her away with the trash all because of a stupid redheaded former angel. She was so caught up in her temper tantrum that she didn't hear someone coming up behind her. "Hello Ruby," a voice purred. "It's so good to see you when I'm not choking on my own blood."

Instantly the blood in her borrowed veins turned to ice. She knew that voice. Well not _that voice_ precisely but still. Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell, was standing behind her. She turned warily and was confronted with a five foot eight, fifteen year old with blonde hair. She grinned at her through human skin and she shuddered. "You know," the Boy King continued. "I wasn't actually looking for you but this works out just fine for me plans. Now tell me bitch, where's Lilith?"

"Lilith?" Ruby tried to ask innocently. Sam's eyes narrowed and a flick of his fingers had her rising helplessly into the air.

"Don't try to play games with me," he sneered. "Don't ever think you're capable of that."

\---

Meg was restless. With Sam gone she had nothing left to do but work on getting Sammy's hellhounds to him. The trio was restless, whining and running absent circles and generally causing chaos. They adored Sam and his absence was upsetting them. Jess snarled at anyone who got too close, Orpheus refused to sit still, and Caliban spent the entire time hiding behind Jess and whining. "Oh stop complaining you pain in the ass," she sneered at Caliban and got snarled at by Jess for her troubles. "Why did I let Sammy go up there? He took all my fun with him and I'm stuck down here with his neurotic hellhound puppies."

\---

It took four hours, a massive spilling of blood, and a lot of screams but Ruby finally spilled everything she knew about Lilith's plan and her last location. Sam grinned at the end of it all, beaming down at the mangled remains of a human body with a hellish soul shining through, and destroyed it with a thought. Ruby was no longer useful to him so therefore there was no reason to keep her alive. A yap to his left drew his attention and he smiled, expecting to see Jess leading the charge with her boys following behind her.

The grin faded quickly when he realized they weren't his. David screamed in his head, a high reedy sound of terror, and Sam bolted. He scrambled out of the abandoned house he'd appropriated in order to interrogate Ruby in peace only to find himself face to face with another demon; one whose acquaintance he had not been eager to remake. "Hello Sammy," Alastair crooned and Sam tried to back up only to have the massive hellhound snarl behind him.

"Hello Alastair," Sam replied, forcing a wide, fake smile. "So nice to see you again."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," the demon taunted with a shake of his head. "Didn't big brother ever teach you that it's not good to lie?"

\---

Dean was worried. Once as psychic Bobby had suggested named Pamela Barnes had confirmed that Anna Milton was a fallen angel he had thought all his problems were solved. Anna could tell him what the angels really wanted so he could avoid that and maybe he'd finally be left alone. Instead she'd informed him that Ruby was really working with Lilith. "She was supposed to tempt your little brother," Anna had explained as they sat across from each other in a heavily warded hotel room. "You see, Sam was supposed to die in Azazel's little psychic duel in Cold Oak. Then you would sell your soul and once you were in Hell Ruby would convince Sam to use his powers which would, somehow, result in the opening of Lucifer's Cage."

"So Sam threw a wrench in their plans by selling his soul?" Dean had asked, feeling both heartbroken and proud when Anna nodded. "So what's the end game now?"

"Sam became the Righteous Man when he sold his soul for your father," Anna had continued. "He broke and shed blood in Hell, breaking the first seal and becoming a demon in the process. As far as the angels know he is still in Hell even now. Therefore Ruby is now trying to tempt you to somehow convince you to break the final seal." 

Dean felt a wash of betrayal at that, sharp and bitter. He had thought he could trust Ruby but she'd been lying to him the entire time. Sam hadn't killed John, someone else had. His brother was probably still in Hell and Dean had let a lying demonic bitch convince him otherwise. Furthermore she was trying to convince him to open Lucifer's Cage and set the Devil free. "I'm sorry Dean," Anna had said and leaned over to kiss him. 

He had ended up sleeping with Anna. Dean wasn't sure whether he was comforted and ashamed of the fact that he had probably just damned himself to Hell. On the bright side Sammy was waiting for him but on the other hand it was _Hell_. Still he had more important things to deal with; namely the fact that Castiel had appeared in Dean's dreams insisting that he hand over Anna. For some reason the angels wanted their former sister and Dean doubted it was to give her a hug and a welcome back party. It was Anna who confirmed that fact when she jolted out of her peaceful sleep, gasping and clutching the blanket to her.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, hovering uncertainly near her.

"It's the angels," she said, her face deathly pale as she turned to look at him. "They say that you're to hand me over within eight hours or..." She trailed over and his eyes narrowed.

"Or what?" he asked and she looked down. " _Anna_ ," he insisted, voice low and deadly. "Or what?"

"Or they destroy your little brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam _hurt_. Most of it was his own fault; in naively protecting David's soul from the torture Alastair was inflicting he was taking every bit of damage on the twisted broken thing that had once been his own soul. "Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," the demon cooed cheerfully to him. "There's no need to be so stubborn. All you have to do is agree to help Lilith."

"Right," he snorted, spitting out the word through the blood pooling in his borrowed mouth. "Because that bitch will be so glad to have me back. Especially after I killed her little temptress."

"That is a slight problem, I admit," Alastair said conversationally as he slid needles underneath Sam's borrowed fingernails. "But Dean-o would be perfectly willing to work with you given the right incentive. And if not you could always trick him with a female body." Sam spat blood in his torturer's face. Alastair swiped it away and turned a cruel grin on Sam. "Oh Sammy, you shouldn't have done that." That was when they both felt it; a wave of undeniable angelic power. Sam choked out a bloody laugh as Alastair tilted his head slightly as if listening. After a moment then demon patted his hair as if he were a good puppy and crooned, "Stay right here Sammy. I'll be back before you can recite an exorcism." Then Hell's Master Torturer was gone. He left the hellhound.

\---

The plan Dean and Anna came up with was shaky at best. They had retreated to an abandoned barn where Dean had struggled to contact Ruby in the vain hope that she would be able to get Alastair to come confront the angels when they came for Anna. All Dean got was an automated voice telling him to leave a message. It was then that Anna admitted Ruby had seen them kissing. Dean cursed at that, guessing the demon had stalked off to sulk after seeing that particular action. The situation had only gotten worse when an angel calling himself Uriel had invaded Dean's mind, threatened both him and the demon who had once been Sam, bragged that he had Anna's grace, and told Dean that he would be there at midnight when they killed first Sam and then Anna. Now the two of them waited in grim silence, sure that the night would end bloody.

The angels arrived in a flutter of wings. Dean was slightly startled to recognize Castiel from his dreams and disgusted to see Uriel again. He'd told Anna that the bastard had her grace and she had a vague, half formed plan to get it back. Dean doubted it was going to work. Anna stepped forward to greet them, grim and determined, and that was when everything went haywire. The door of the barn literally banged off its hinges and Alastair stepped through in his current meatsuit with two other demons trailing behind him. Alastair and Uriel exchanged insults and then there was the so-called clash of the titans. Anna and Dean exchanged bemused glances, momentarily sidelined by the sudden additions to their little party.

Uriel forcefully destroyed one of the demons with a blaze of light which seemed to jolt Anna out of her stupor. She lunged across the room as Uriel turned to the other demon, dodging Castiel who was struggling with a smirking Alastair, and Dean could only watch helplessly as she snatched the vial containing her grace and smashed it on the floor, screaming at him to close his eyes. He did but he could still see the light of her grace blazing under his eyelids as she left him behind to return to Heaven. 

When he could finally pry his eyes open Anna, Alastair, and Uriel were already gone. Castiel stuck around long enough to fix Dean with a pitying look that had him snarling at the angel before Castiel vanished in a flutter of feathers. Then Dean sank down on the barn floor and cried because he was really and truly alone.

\---

It took more work than Sam was willing to admit to for him to escape from where Alastair had left him without harming David. Once he'd gotten out of the bindings killing the hellhound was easy enough, Ruby's knife was remarkably useful for that and he would have thanked her for that but giving her a quick death if he hadn't already utterly destroyed her. The problem was getting out of the bindings without drawing the hellhound's attention. In Hell, amid the fire that was just as likely to freeze you to death as it was to burn you, hellhounds were trained to keep souls from escaping the racks. Therefore the hellhound was alert to every single movement he made.

The minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness, David whimpering in his head the entire time, as he carefully used his psychic powers to undo his bindings. Once they were undone he summoned the knife with a thought, lunged to his feet, and slit the hellhound's throat in one smooth motion. He was dripping blood everywhere, body and demonic soul aching while David sobbed and muttered incoherently in the back of their shared mind. He was swaying on his feet staring down at the corpse and all he could think was that Alastair was going to be _pissed_ when he returned.

That thought alone was enough to jolt Sam into motion. With a colossal effort he pulled all his power to him and the world around him warped and twisted. He landed on his borrowed knees, head aching and blood already pooling around him. Through bleary eyes he caught sight of an alley and a stunned face that looked rather familiar before the world around him spun. _What-?_ was all David managed to get out before Sam passed out and the body he had kept moving by sheer will-power passed out.


End file.
